


После боя

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы ждать тринадцать чёртовых лет
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал R — NC-17





	После боя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ждите солнца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916161) by [fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020), [TlokeNauake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake). 




End file.
